


Fluffy Ears

by Anonymous



Series: anon’s cool (or not) platonic fics [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, how to tag, quackity jus pets schlatt, schlatt sad bottom text, uh, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: quackity pets jschaltt while hes stressed, thats it
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt
Series: anon’s cool (or not) platonic fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080194
Comments: 8
Kudos: 193
Collections: Anonymous





	Fluffy Ears

**Author's Note:**

> this is not intended for shipping !! i will take this down if any ccs are uncomfy w/ this
> 
> also UHHH its rlly short im sorry :’((

Schlatt huffed, falling on his back on the couch inside the calm house that him and Quackity lived in. It was temporary, but they enjoyed it still.

Quackity was on the opposite side of the couch, scrolling through Twitter. He’d laugh every now and then, liking some posts his friends made.

Schlatt rubbed his eyes, quietly whining. These days had been stressful, worrying about people assassinating him, trying to rob hin, and more. Quackity looked up from his phone, looking at the ram-hybrid man.

“Schlatt?” Quackity asked. Schlatt’s ears perked up, as he looked to face the tan-skinned man. Schlatt tiredly blinked, almost looking like he just watched a 5 hour movie and pulled an all-nighter at the same time.

Quackity scooted to sit next to the ram-hybrid, moving his hand to the taller’s fluffy ears. Quackity softly stroked the soft fur of the ears, receiving a small purr from the man.

Schlatt began to lean on the other’s shoulder, enjoying the pets as much as he could. Quackity only ever pet him, rarely though. It was stress-relieving when he did, so Schlatt enjoyed every second of it.

Quackity raised both of his hands to pet the soft, fluffy ears, occasionally running his fingers on his horns, aswell. Schlatt’s small tail began to gently wag a bit.

Quackity noticed that and laughed, enjoying the characteristics the ram held.

They stayed like that for the rest of the morning, just them and no interruptions.


End file.
